one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Vs Vash
Saber of Fate Stay Night (nominated by Paragoomba348) takes on Vash the Stampede of Trigun (nominated by BMHKain) Intro Along a long grassy path, Vash the Stampede is walking, his weapons hung over his shoulder. The sun is beating down on him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Arturia Pendragon, or Saber, is also walking the same path in the other direction. When both come into sight of each other, neither reacts. Instead, they continue to walk, expecting the other to move out of the way. Neither does, and they step in front of each other, silently. The wind blows around them. Vash: You’re here for the game, aren’t you? Saber: Yes, and I can presume you are as well. Vash: Any intention to participate? Saber: None, but I will defend myself if I must. The two stare each other down silently until Vash breaks the silence again. Vash: I can tell you want to win. Saber: ... Yes. My homeworld is struggling, being torn apart by war and economic struggle. If the being who brought us here is powerful enough to remove us from our times, then he must be able to help. Vash: I see. I wish the best of luck to you, then. Vash prepares to walk past Saber, but she partly unsheathes her sword. (The Dark Colossus Destroys All, 0:00-0:13) Saber: You are Vash the Stampede. Bounty, 60 Billion Double-dollars. Vash: ...Yes. Saber: You are aware that I could use that money, yes? Vash: ...Yes. Saber: You want to win because you have your own sins you need washed away, yes? Vash: ...Yes. Saber: We are going to fight each other, whether here and now, or later, and only one of us is going to remain standing, yes? Vash:... Yes. Saber: So... now or later? (Silence) The two stand, back to back, in silence, though Vash slowly takes his gun from his holster and Saber slowly unsheathes Excalibur. FIGHT!!! (For the Win, 0:38-1:28) 60 The two turn around and Vash’s revolver strikes against Excalibur; he fires, but the bullet is split in two without Saber even needing to move her sword. She takes a few swings at Vash, but he blocks them all with his cyber arm and does a backflip to get out of range. With his robot arm he shoots hundreds of machine gun bullets at Saber, but with a swing of her sword, a large gust of air blocks them in her tracks and sends Vash flying back even further. With a burst of speed, Saber is upon him, impaling him in the abdomen. Leaving her sword as is, she punches him twice before ripping it out and kicking him to the ground, though he instantly does a handspring back on to his feet, flipping a knife out of his boot. 50 As he lands he grabs the knife from the air and slashes at Arturia, who blocks it. Vash presses his advantage; while his knife is small, his strikes are powerful, and the two duel for a short while before entering a blade lock. The struggle is over right away as Excalibur becomes surrounded by a shining blue light, and with an upward slash she shoots Vash’s knife upwards. 45 As she looks down to face the typhoon, she notices his gun in her face just in time, and ducks under the shot it fires. Grabbing Vash’s pistol, she throws it to the ground and suffers a kick to the stomach. Vash leaps into the air and takes out the Punisher; as he lands, he swings it at Saber like a baseball bat, sending her flying and unwrapping it at the same time. Taking aim at Saber, he unloads every bullet in its arsenal at her, and while her armour saves her life, she is shot back and heavily wounded. Vash switches to the rocket launcher and fires, then outspeeds the rocket to Saber and punches her twice before holding her up into the path of the projectile. It connects with an explosion, and Vash throws Saber to the ground. 33 Saber stands, and with a large mana burst, swings her sword down; Vash leaps over it, and the blade causes a small fissure in the ground. Vash retrieves his revolver from the ground and shoots in tandem with his cybernetic arm’s gun; Saber outruns the hail of bullets by running vertically up a tree which Vash reduces to splinters. Flipping off the Tree’s crown, she tries to impale Vash on landing, but only manages to snag his jacket. 26 Vash attempts to stand up, but is punched by Saber, cracking his glasses. She removes her blade from the ground, allowing Vash to jump up, but begins pummelling him with her sword’s hilt before slashing at his shoulder. Vash’s sleev falls off to reveal his cybernetic arm, which catches Saber by surprise, but she slashes once more. Vash is only just able to duck, and the blade nicks the nosepiece of his glasses and sends them into the sky. Vash brings out his guns again and fires rapidly at Saber, who deflects every shot until Vash catches his falling knife and throws it at her. She slashes right through it and cuts across Vash’s chest. Though he remains standing, he slides backwards. (Infinite Strength, 1:50-2:02) 12 Vash takes off his coat and transforms his arm into a massive shining cannon; the angel arm. Saber, seeing his move, holds her sword skyward as it begins to glow gold. Sparks of gold fly up from the ground and into her blade as each charges up a final attack. With a shot and a slash, the Angel Arm’s massive power clashes with Excalibur’s beam, creating an explosion that levels most of the countryside. 0 (Infinite Strength, 2:02-2:28) The smoke clears, and each combatant is standing. Vash’s hair is a little darker, and Saber is bleeding from her forehead, though her armour is still intact. The two stand motionless, waiting for the other to collapse. With a final breath, Saber closes her eyes and falls backwards on to the ground. K.O!!! Vash removes Excalibur from him and goes over to Saber’s body. Returning the sword, he offers a quick prayer before putting his coat back on and heading out again to find his next opponent, catching his glasses in the process. Aftershock Mystery Figure: What a finale. Though the rest of the fight was a little lackluster, guns vs swords, I would expect nothing else from two legends such as these. Yet only one could remain standing. This melee's winner is Vash the Stampede, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Saber: 7 *Vash: 7 Tiebreaker: I really know next to nothing about each character, other than that they're powerful and have lots of fans on each wiki. But, one seems a little cooler, seems to be a clear winner in a legit fight, and is much easier to write in a battle. Vash- MP999 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 2 *KO: 5 Follow Vash's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees